tales_of_demons_and_godsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ming Fei
Ming Fei is the mysterious Lord of Nether and foster father of Xiao Yu.【TDG】Chapter 237 – Frost Chaos Sword He is an extremely strong Spiritual God, but since he is a member of one of the other tribes he decided to stand neutral in the war between the humans and demon beasts. His territory covers all of the Nether Realm, one of the three forbidden zones. When the Age of Darkness began, he allowed some humans that were escaping to enter the Nether Realm, to protect them from the Demon Beast Horde.【TDG】Chapter 202 – Master of the Nether Realm He has long traveled between the Draconic Ruins Realm and the Divine Continent as a member and Enforcer of the Outer Division of the Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 264 – Spiritual Root Appearance and Personality Ming Fei wears a long black robe with a hood that hides his features. Because of this, it is not even clear what Humanoid tribe he belongs to. Plot Alternate Life Ming Fei told Nie Li that he has always watched over Glory City, however Nie Li knows that Ming Fei was unable to protect Glory City in the past life. That means that something happened to stop the him from protecting it. Current Life Exploring the Nine-Layered Deathlands Arc :At one point in the past he fought against, and defeated the Death Spiritual God. The Death God's shattered Divine Spark started to reform on the first floor on the deathlands, bent of revenge. However, it was defeated by Nie Li and Xiao Yu.【TDG】Chapter 238 – Seizing the Law by Force :He has not shown himself in hundreds of years, but every once in awhile he will hold a test to select a new disciple. From these disciples, one will be chosen as his successor.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection In order to compete for the chance to be the Master of Nether's disciple one must make it to the top of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. Ming Fei has complete control over the top three layers and can adjust the trial as he sees fit.【TDG】Chapter 224 – Spiritual Origin Fruit? The Master of Nether's Disciple Arc :In the previous disciple selections it was quite common for many to die, but for some unknown reason Ming Fei had his servants announce that the first couple of tests will be a relatively harmless way of eliminating the majority of those that entered.【TDG】Chapter 241 – Disciple Selection Nie Li: :During the disciple selection Xiao Yu was with Ming Fei and the other six ambassadors from the Draconic Ruins Realm on the ninth layer of the Nine-Layered Deathlands. He pointed out Nie Li's amazing knowledge of inscription patterns to his father after they witnessed the incident with the Celestial Qilin. Ming Fei was very impressed with Nie Li and mentioned to the others that because his Divine Feathers Sect suffered the greatest loss in the last confrontation with the Demon God Sect that he should get first pick for a new disciple.【TDG】Chapter 245 – Soul Seal Unexpectedly, he chose Nie Li instead of the apparently more powerful Demon Lord.【TDG】Chapter 246 – Stewed Demon Phallus Yu Yan: :After observing the battle between the Demon Lord and Nie Li, he was still further impressed. Though it appeared that the Demon Lord was slightly stronger, Nie Li also could hold his own. He was also surprised to see Yu Yan and said that he saw no harm in allowing her to travel with Nie Li into the Draconic Ruins Realm. He thought that there might be more to her then they thought as the demon beasts put a lot of importance on trying to destroy her.【TDG】Chapter 249 – Probe Zhu Long: :He was drawn away from his observations when he felt the demon beast spiritual god, Zhu Long, enter the Nine-Layered Deathlands and rushed out to face him.【TDG】Chapter 250 – Zhu Long Zhu Long demanded he hand over Yu Yan and they could rule the tiny world together, otherwise he would take her by force. Ming Fei refused to back down and directly confronted him with his law of Nether. Despite his formidable power, he has recently been weakened during the fight with the Demon God Sect and died three times (fate lives). Now that Zhu Long has solidified his power and formed all seven of his lotuses, Ming Fei must admit he is no longer a match for him.【TDG】Chapter 250 – Zhu Long Chosen Disciples: :After the test ended, Nie Li, his friends, the Demon Lord, Cang Ming, Mu Ye, Hua Huo, and a seven other experts were teleported to the ninth layer. Ming Fei then introduced himself as the Lord of Nether.【TDG】Chapter 253 – Master of the Nether Realm He then explained that they had all been chosen by one of the ambassadors as a disciple and will be heading to the Draconic Ruins Realm in three months to train. Once there they will not be able to return for five years. They must also form a Soul Seal with their new master to insure loyalty, as betrayal was considered a capital offense. Ming Fei formed a Soul Seal with Nie Li, Lu Piao, and a demigod rank expert(Guan Yi) for his Divine Feathers Sect.【TDG】Chapter 254 – Becoming a Disciple Nie Li :Before Leaving, Nie Li asked Ming Fei if he could watch over Glory City and keep it safe. Ming Fei told him that he has guarded Glory City for a long time at the request of a close friend. Ming Fei is also aware that Yu Yan is traveling with Nie Li, but chose to say nothing about it. Leaving for the Draconic Ruins Realm Arc Nie Li: :When Nie Li returned to the Nine-Layered Deathlands to leave for the Draconic Ruins Realm, Ming Fei could tell that he carried a heavy killing intent and warned him that if he took any action against another disciple, the master will protect him. If he wishes to seek revenge he will have to wait until he is strong enough that the master will not be able to kill him.【TDG】Chapter 261 - Bid farewell :Just as they are about to leave, Ming Fei told them that he was staying behind and that Xiao Yu would guide them to the Divine Feathers Sect. Unexpectedly, Nie Li offered Ming Fei a gift. Though Ming Fei did not think anything of it, he accepted it. After Nie Li had left, he opened the item and was shocked by its value (what the gift was has not been revealed yet).【TDG】Chapter 262 - Gift From Nie Li Category:Historical Figure Category:Spiritual God Category:Divine Feathers Sect es:Ming Fei